everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Madame O'Front/Relationships, anyone?
I noticed blogs of this kind have been around for a while and since I wanted to expand the relationships of my characters, I might as well list my offers here. If you have any question, feel free to ask! I'll update this when I have morr offers. Samuel Gulliver - The Ramble Master *looking for all types of relationships Sam is pretty chill when it comes to meeting new people. He doesn't care what you were in the past or where you stand in the world. As long as you have good intentions in the present and future, he'll roll with you. If something's off, he usually would try to convince you to do what's right. It's hard to get to his bad slide unless SAM finds no hope in helping you because that's when he no longer bothers and would highly detest you should you go too far. In terms of romance, he's single and ready to mingle. He wouldn't mind casual dating but once things get more serious, he's only going to stick to one person at a time before it gets personal. Basically, SAM doesn't want anything to distract him from his dearest and wants to do the best he can in a relationship. Bane O'Rouge - The Clockpunk Disc Jockey Friends unlikely but business partners more likely. Enemies a plenty and Crushes so freely. Bane definitely restricts himself when it comes to connecting with others. The only easy way you'll earn his kindness is to do him favors. His two known bonds with Ari and Maddie were based on the fact they recieve mutual benefits in a social or more easily, business context and the friendship aspect of this only happened because it has been going on long enough for him to gain a sense of security around these people. Long story short, he only makes friends with people he trusts. He trusts that they won't hurt him and that he won't hurt them. If he finds you irrelevant then Bane wouldn't even want you in his life so he'll do anything in his power to keep it that way. and if you try to push yourself into it, he'll push you straight out the door! Normally his snarky remarks would totally disgust people and since he likes going close and personal every once in a while to boost his bad boy reputation, you're better off hating such a bully. Crushes are actually the kind of relationship that I'm least restricting because I don't have to take control much over it. He's got looks, he cooks. He's obvious got brains to work on all that intricate clockwork and he's handy with a weapon to protect, totally boyfriend material if you ask me judging by this brief description. Dates are ok as long as no serious relationships are established. If there is a date, Bane's likely to turn it into the worst one you've ever been to or just some boring talk session and that is it. Mariposa Lavador This pyro babe is looking for all kinds of bonds. (Tbc) Category:Blog posts